We're Meant To Be
by ariasalvatore
Summary: Mark and Lexie are engaged and it is the day before their wedding and they have a rehearsal dinner to get to, Lexie would rather stay home and just be with Mark but he wants a wedding with all the trimmings. Set after the plane crash timeline no deaths so yay just happy Slexie
1. Chapter 1

"Lexie! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Can you just come in here and help me with my zipper please?"

Mark sighed, they had to leave within the next few minutes or they would most definitely be late. As mark walked into their shared bedroom he stopped as soon as he saw Lexie. She was lying on the bed, with nothing to zip up on. She was only on some black lace underwear Mark had bought her last valentine's day. He had been looking forward to her wearing it, but not right now. He was always surprised with the way Lexie acted and he didn't think that would ever change, when you first meet her you assume she's just a hyperactive person who doesn't shut up, but behind closed doors she basically just wanted to have sex all the time. Normally Mark wouldn't be opposed to this, but this was something he actually didn't want to be late for.

"Lexie, you look amazing as usual but we can't be late for our own rehearsal dinner, and I will not let you seduce me out of it!" Lexie was so excited for the wedding but she didn't see the point in the rehearsal dinner, she knew how weddings worked and she knew who was coming so why did they have to spend the night before her wedding stuffed up in some restaurant when she could be spending it with her soon to be husband. Personally for her that sounded far more appealing.

"But I got all dressed up."

"You mean dressed down! Please?"

Whenever Mark gave her his look she knew she couldn't say no, normally the underwear thing worked on him, but Mark was a very traditional wedding guy. Lexie never would have expected that the first time she met him, but after they broke up twice because Mark wanted a family and she wasn't ready, she knew that when they got married everything would have to be perfect. They had to write their own vows and everything, Lexie kept telling Mark she had no idea what she was going to say, but he just kept telling her to say something along the lines of what she told him the night before they got back together. But that wasn't a promise or a vow; it was a declaration of love that she had to get out of her system before she exploded. Lexie wasn't good with words, she got nervous and either started rambling or stuttering and she did not want to do either of those things at the wedding.

"Fine, I'll get dressed. But you're missing out big time."

"I'm pretty sure we can get you back down to this when the dinner is over."

Mark kissed her on the back of the neck and Lexie smiled.

"I'm sure we will."

Lexie wanted to stay so desperately and kiss him but she knew as soon as she turned around to do so he would be sending her to get dressed anyway so it didn't really make much difference.

"So what should I wear?"

"Lex, how do you not know what you're going to wear?"

"I wasn't planning to go, but you're stupid smile persuaded me."

"Well I am a charmer."

"You're also very modest." Lexie giggled as Mark pushed past her to get to the closet, he was always surprised at the amount of clothes she owned, considering she was in scrubs most the time, and when she wasn't she was in bed with him. Or looking after Sofia, but she didn't exactly need evening dresses on those occasions.

"How about this one?"

"I'm always impressed by your dress sense Dr Sloan." Mark winked at her as she pulled the dress over her head. Lexie had said she was going to double barrel her name, as there was already a Dr Sloan and a Dr Grey at Mercy West so they did not need another one either, so she would just be the combination of the two. Mark had laughed when she'd said that, because there had been more than just one Dr Grey, and there would probably be more, if the plan Derek had for Zola was going to go his way.

"Ok, I'm ready."

...

As Lexie and Mark pulled up to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being hosted, Mark looked at his watch and Lexie laughed at him.

"What, I don't want to be late."

"It's ok to be fashionably late, besides, it's our dinner."

"Ok."

They got out the car and Lexie linked her arm with Mark's as they walked up the steps of the restaurant, just before they went through the door Lexie stopped him and turned to face him.

"I know I'm reluctant to go to this dinner, but I just wanted to remind you that it's not because of you, you are the only reason I am even here, I just don't normally do rehearsal, but I love you so I'm here."

"I know Lexie, you've told me a thousand times."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you, you're Little Grey."

"I thought we agreed you weren't calling me that anymore." Mark laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her inside, she was always going to be Little Grey to him, this amazing girl who blew him away with her intelligence, her confidence and her grace. He was impressed by her every single day, and he hoped that wouldn't change for their life together.

As the couple walked into the function room where it was being held they were greeted by the people they loved, Mark watched Lexie smile as Meredith came up and hugged her and wished her congratulations, he knew she would enjoy it once she was here.

"Ok, we should start now."

"April, we got here two seconds ago give me a minute."

"As your maid of honour, I have to say that you were also late and we need to finish in time."

"April-"

"Please?" Lexie sighed but nodded reluctantly. April practically jumped with joy as she announced for everyone to take their seats. She had been so surprised when Lexie had asked her to be her maid of honour, as she had assumed it would be Meredith. Lexie had told her that as much as she loved Meredith and would like her to be her maid of honour; she didn't exactly think she was a wedding person, considering she got married in city hall after being married on a post-it for a while.

"I'd like to welcome you all here today to celebrate Mark and Lexie. Now I know this is only a rehearsal dinner and Lexie said I wasn't allowed to get soppy, but I would just like to say here's to the happy couple, you are inspiring, and I'm sure we all want a love like Mark and Lexie." Lexie wasn't usually the one for speeches but she smiled as April lifted her glass to her, at the same time Mark leant over and kissed her on the cheek whilst putting his hand on her knee, but also whispering in her ear.

"Only a few more hours and then you might never be able to wear the dress again." Lexie slapped his hand off her leg but she blushed with the thought of her and Mark once they were home. She saw Callie give Mark a look as he leant back in his chair. Lexie assumed it was because as Callie was all for the inappropriate behaviour, she just didn't appreciate it when their daughter was just a few seats down.

"Behave Mark."

"I'm always good Torres, you know that." He winked at Lexie as he said this but Lexie was distracted my Sofia on the other side of Callie, she was sitting there with a huge smile on her face, at four Sofia was practically a genius, well according to Arizona anyway. But Lexie believed it, soon Sofia would have four parents and to be honest Lexie could not wait. When Mark had first told her about Callie being pregnant Lexie had broken up with him because she was nowhere near ready for a family, but Sofia was the sweetest girl on the planet and she was marrying Mark tomorrow, so it didn't matter what she had said then, just what she thought now.

The night went on and on, until right before the end when they had all eaten practically everything in the restaurant and people were starting to get tired, April announced it was probably time everyone went home. Before people started to leave Mark stood up and tapped on the side of his now empty champagne glass.

"I know I promised Lexie I wouldn't make a speech tonight because I had one tomorrow, but I can't now. This is my rehearsal dinner for my wedding to the most amazing woman on the planet so I will not shut up about it. I am so lucky. I have a great job, great friends and a great family. And I am so pleased to be adding another member to our family, Lexie has already been so good to Sofia and to all the people I love, and I will spend the rest of my life being good to her and proving to her that she is the love of my life, and the perfect third mother for Sofia. We will start our own family and Sofia can have as many brothers and sisters as she'd like. I know that Lexie is my soul mate, ever since she practically shouted it to me outside the hospital. So here's to Lexie, my best friend and my soul mate. I love you, and I cannot wait to call you my wife."

Mark looked down at Lexie and noticed the tears in her eyes, he pulled her up and kissed her. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"I love you Mark Sloan."

_**Shall I continue to the wedding or stop? Any suggestions or reviews would be appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie woke up that morning and Mark had already left. She smiled to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and pulled on one of Mark's shirts as she padded around their apartment to the kitchen. Mark had left a note on the kitchen counter, 'I've gone to Derek's to get ready, the girls will be here at ten to help you to get ready and don't forget the wedding is at two! I love you – Mark.' Lexie scrunched up the note and through it in the trash as she whispered to herself; "I love you too." She glanced up at the clock and realised there was only five minutes until Meredith, Callie, Arizona and April were due to be there to assist with getting her stupid wedding dress on. It wasn't stupid it was beautiful, but Lexie still had no idea what she was going to say to Mark when there were at the altar and everything was frustrating her because of it. Just as she was pouring herself some orange juice she heard the door to the apartment open and suddenly there was four extra people in her kitchen.

"How did you guys get in?"

"Mark gave me a key; he figured you wouldn't be awake yet. I'm quite proud of you for being up Lex."

"Shut up April."

Then everything was happening at once, Meredith was attacking her hair whilst Arizona was trying to keep her still to do her make-up, and Callie and April were discussing the best way to get the wedding dress on her. Lexie was flustered but she was getting married to Mark in four hours and that thought calmed her down.

* * *

Mark and Derek were sitting in a room off the church as they were waiting for the guests to arrive and the ceremony to begin, Lexie had four bridesmaids but Mark only needed Derek.

"Do you remember your wedding to Addison?"

"Mark that was so long ago."

"Yeah I know, but this kind of reminds me of it. I meant no offence but I hope my marriage is not like yours and Addison's was, but before your wedding it was just us two and it calmed you down and it's calming me down too."

"You said I'd never find another friend like you."

"And you haven't." Mark grinned as Derek chuckled and shook his head at him.

Mark head a flow of people coming to take their seats in the church and he felt his heart race as soon Lexie would be a Sloan and he would finally have what he had wanted for so long.

"You ready for this?"

"I've never been better."

* * *

The wedding march began to play and everybody turned their heads towards the door as they watched Lexie's four bridesmaids make their way up the aisle. Then Lexie came through the door and Mark took an intake of breath, he had known what Lexie had wanted for a wedding dress but he didn't know what she got, and he definitely wasn't expecting her to look like that. He knew she was gorgeous, but she looked flawless. Mark was staring at her and Lexie noticed. Any nerves that she had still had before they came through the doors were gone, she stuck her tongue out at Mark and watched him grin. This was perfect.

"You look beautiful Lex."

Lexie winked at him, "So do you."

Then it wasn't there turn to talk anymore and Lexie sort of tuned it all out until it was their turn to speak. "I believe you have prepared your own vows, Mark if you will."

Mark focused on remembering what he had scrawled on a notepad and began to speak. "Lexie, when I first met you I was told that I couldn't have you. Your sister didn't want me to take advantage of you when you were just an innocent little intern. That only made me want you more. But when I was trying not to sleep with you I realised how much I wanted you, not just your body but everything. Your mind and your heart. I realised you were the most spectacular person I had ever met, and from that moment on I knew what I wanted was you forever. I tried so hard and so many times it fell apart but I knew we were meant to be and I knew we would make our way back. I am the luckiest man on earth to have you all to myself, and I am so ready to start a life with you. To start a family and live the life I've always dreamt of having with you. I promise that I will love you forever, and I promise that even when things are scary, I will always hold your hand because you and I, we're meant to be."

Lexie felt herself tearing up and a single tear falling down her cheek but she needed to compose herself and she had some vows to give.

"Mark, when I walked through those doors just minutes ago I had no idea what I was going to say up here. I've never been good with words, I get flustered and blurt things out, but now I know what I want to say. I love you, I do. I have always loved you and I am so glad that I will have the chance to say that to you every day for the rest of my life. I know that for a while I was too scared to be with you because of all the things you wanted that I never did, but that was just me. But now I'm with you and I do want them, I want everything with you. So I love you, and I promise that I won't get scared when I get a positive pregnancy test, or it turns out to be twins, or anything else that would have frightened me to death only a few years ago. I know that we are meant for each other, and that we have one of those great loves that I thought I would only ever hear about in fairy tales. So thank you for loving me, and I promise that we will be happily ever after."

Mark grinned at Lexie as she said those last words and started crying. Mark himself wanted to cry too but he knew he wouldn't, not on his wedding day. He just reached out and grasped Lexie's hand and squeezed it, letting her know that everything she just said was perfect.

"Mark, do you take Lexie to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Lexie, do you take Mark to be your husband?"

"Of course I do." They both grinned at each other as this was finally happen.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lexie had been waiting for that stupid cheesy line all day as Mark reached forward and grabbed her waist and leant down and kissed her. She heard applause around her and she was pretty sure Callie was crying but none of it mattered. She was Mrs Lexie Grey-Sloan and that was everything she wanted to be.

"Can I take this dress of now."

Mark laughed, "Maybe later, we have a reception to get to."

* * *

Mark watched as Lexie danced with Sofia in her arms. He saw Callie sit down next to him and grab his hand.

"Congratulations Mark."

"Thanks Torres."

"What's wrong Mark?"

"Absolutely nothing, how did I get so lucky?"

Callie just smiled at him and squeezed his hand, she knew that this was overwhelming for him, he had wanted it for so long.

"I'm going to take Sofia home and put her to bed with my mom but then I'll be back, go dance with your wife Mark."

Mark got up and walked over to Lexie who was giving Sofia to Callie and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Sofia." Sofia grinned at her and then waved as they both left.

"Hey husband."

"Hey wife." It was the easiest thing in the world being with Lexie and he was ready to start their life.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Mark took Lexie in his arms as the swayed to the music playing. Everything was perfect and everything was right, he had a beautiful wife and beautiful family, nothing else mattered.

"I always knew you were right Mark."

"About what?"

Lexie smiled at him as she tucked her head underneath his chin. "We're meant to be."

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated. _


End file.
